I Want The World To Stay As It Is
by ncistatelover
Summary: Inspired by a series on Youtube that I like! Tate- KATE'S POV!
1. Chapter 1

**I Want The World To Stay As It Is…**

We duck behind a trashcan as a bullet zooms past us and buries itself in the wall. Shots are fired from all over the place at our hiding spot but none of them hit us.

"I think we're doomed." Tony states.

"YA THINK DINOZZO?" I yell back- I'm really not in the mood for his juvenile remarks right now.

I poke my sig around a corner and fire rapidly. Quickly, I duck back as a load of bullets are shot back at me. "Any ideas?" I shout at Tony, the charming idiot that got us into this mess.

"There's an empty vent over there!" He replies, gesturing off too his right, where, sure enough, there is an empty vent leading to the alleyway outside. "One of us could get outside and call Gibbs!"

"Why can't we call Gibbs now?"

"There's no phone signal!" Tony says.

"We can't fit through that vent!" I exclaim- the vent is tiny. I doubt a child could fit through it.

"I can't," Tony exhales, "but you'll fit through just fine."

I feel myself tense up at his suggestion. Me go and leave him alone, in the middle of a fire fight? Crazy, but that's DiNozzo. No, I can't. I care about him too much for that. I'd rather die than admit it though.

"Are you crazy DiNozzo? I'm not leaving you in here by yourself!"

"It's the only way Kate!" He looks me directly in the eyes; his own filled with what looks like fear and concern. "Please go. Get Gibbs, he'll come for me. Save yourself!"

"Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?" I ask him, placing my hand on his shoulder and shaking it gently.

"Because… Because I care about you Katie, more than you'll ever know." Tony reaches out and touches my cheek, his hand cool against my flushed skin. I hold it there, trying to take in everything that's happening.

"Go Kate, please, be safe. I want the world to stay as it is- with you in it," he murmurs, the sincerity in his voice bringing tears to my eyes. What's wrong with me? I never cry in front of anyone, especially Tony.

Suddenly, Tony leans forward and presses his lips against mine. It's a kiss of desperation and longing but I relish it all the same.

"Go," he whispers, pushing me out of hiding.

I sneak along the wall to the vent and crouch down beside it. Before I go through, I shoot a glance at Tony, who nods at me. I should run back and fight with him, defend him, protect him, but I can't- he's right, one of us has to get out.

It's dark and claustrophobic in the vent, but I crawl through it, the shots which are ringing out in the air spurring me on. I have to do this. I have to help Tony.

As I emerge from the vent, I get out my phone (which now has signal) and ring. The person that I'm calling answers almost instantly.

"Hello?"

"Gibbs, it's Kate…"


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs and McGee pull up around 5 minutes after I've ended the call, looking fierce and dangerous and slightly skittish (in poor Tim's case).

"McGee, take the entrance!" Gibbs barks before turning to me. "Kate, with me."

I nod and follow Gibbs around the back of the open- air alley in which Tony is trapped. Neither of us speak, but that doesn't matter- getting Tony does. After reloading my sig for me, Gibbs explains the plan to me- I have to crawl back into the claustrophobic vent that I've just come out of and fire once he gives the signal.

Reluctantly, I crawl back into the vent until I can see into the chaos at the other end. I peer around, trying to spot Gibbs and, more importantly, Tony. Eventually, I spot them both- Tony is behind the same dumpster that I left him at, his hands bleeding from clutching his gun so tightly while Gibbs is leaning over the top of the wall. McGee is stationed at the wall above the blocked entrance, not far from the unsuspecting enemy shooters. We watch as our boss raises his left hand slowly and then the shooting begins.

Shots are fired from three different directions, bullets bouncing off metal skips and burying themselves in brick walls. One by one, the enemy shooters drop dead in their track. Finally, all of them appear dead, so I watch as McGee and Gibbs get down from their walls. I am about to come out of hiding when I see somebody.

One of the shooters, clutching a bleeding shoulder with one hand and a gun in the other is creeping up behind Tony, who is slumped against the trashcan, exhausted.

"DiNozzo, DUCK!" I yell.

Confused, Tony drops to the ground. Once he's out of the way, I engage myself in a fire fight with the remaining gunman. He finally dies, but not before one of his bullets has grazed my cheek.

I slowly clamber out of the vent, my body stiff from being cramped up for so long. I begin to run over to Tony who's eyes light up when he sees me. I fling myself at him, wrapping my arms around him and burying my nose in his shoulder. He holds me close, telling me that's he's ok.

"You're an idiot, Anthony DiNozzo," I whisper, "A real big one too. You know that don't you?"

Tony strokes my injured cheek slowly, and plants a kiss on it before replying.

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
